1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of illumination, and more particularly relates to a combined apparatus for generating a focused beam of light, i.e. flashlight, and acting as an ornamental night light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices for generating and directing a focused beam of light, i.e. "flashlights", are well-known and documented. Although principally used under more serious circumstances such as search and rescue, during power outages, etc., novelty flashlights constitute a significant proportion of the overall flashlight market in this country.
Examples of previous versions of novelty flashlights are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,343 to Wakimoto; U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,083 to Wakimoto; and Des 267,045 to Lieberman et al. Wakimoto '343 teaches a novelty flashlight having a transparent body and a spherically-shaped decorative portion connected to the light-emitting end thereof. Not only does the decorative portion prevent the flashlight from being stood on its end so as to act as a night light, but the body thereof is virtually completely occupied by batteries and electronic circuitry such that no decorative material can be placed within the body. Wakimoto '083 discloses a color-changeable photo-decorative pencil torch, but which does not have a transparent body. Further, this device has a liquid containing receptacle containing liquid-suspended light-scattering members extending from the illuminated end of the flashlight such that the flashlight cannot be used for the primary function of a flashlight which emits a focused beam. Lieberman et al appears to disclose a flashlight having a first end in which is housed a light source, switch, etc., and a second end which contains a liquid with bubbles therein. However, no disclosure is made therein that there is any means for illuminating the second end of the flashlight.
Therefore, there exists a need for a flashlight and night light combination in which light from the flashlight end of the device can be highly efficiently conveyed to a second, ornamental, end thereof, where the device can be either stood on its end or the illuminated end capped to cause the intensification of the illumination of the second end.